Accidently On Purpose
by princessscarlet1
Summary: They fall in love, the end. Typical sexy fluff.


**Accidently On Purpose  
**  
'Report'. Janeway commanded as she approached her Captains chair on her Bridge aboard Voyager.

'All systems are fine Captain' Tom Paris said with a smile

'Good to hear Mr Paris, set us to warp 6 and keep a steady path, I'll be in my ready room if anyone needs me, Commander? Please join me I would like to discuss this weeks reports with you.' Chakotay nodded in agreement and began to rise from his chair to follow her across the bridge.

'Tuvok you have the Bridge' Janeway informed him as she strolled past him, a small grin on her face.

Kathryn had awoke that morning in an incredibly good mood, she hadn't understood why, maybe she'd had a intriging dream, or maybe it was the hour long bath she'd taken the night before, she finally settled on that it was the first time in a fortnight that she'd gotten more than 6 hours sleep, and it was definetly agreeing with her. Chakotay had also noticed this sudden change in her, she was unaware as she was walking facing away from him, but his face seemed happy, lit up and content, he was smiling towards her as he watched her walk gracefully and he remembered just how much he loved her, not that he had any intention of telling her, although he suspected she felt the same, he knew she'd hide behind protocols and regulations.

'Coffee?' Kathryn asked rather coyaly.

'Tea please' Chakotay replied.

Kathryn walked over to the replicator and began to punch in the commands, she could demand coffee with her eyes closed and this thought made Chakotay giggle.

'What? What are you laughing at?' She began with a confused expression.  
'Nothing, I was just thinking that if you drank anymore replicated coffee life support might fail.' She shot him a stern glance, but this only made him laugh more.'And by the way you know the 'death glare' doesn't work on me anymore Kathryn, it just makes you look more beautiful' Did he really say that out loud? He hoped not. He expected her to become serious and go on about how flattery never works, but to his amazment she just smiled.

'Well then, I guess I'll just have to find some other way to show you how to treat your Captain' She said in a flirtatious tone.

He smiled back at her and for a moment they just stood grinning at each other before Kathryn remembered her place and quickly changed the subject.

'Anyway onto to these reports? I have some concerns about the Ensign's down in Astormetrics who assist Seven on the weekdays. Apparently they've reported her for being violent towards them...again. I swear I don't know what to do with her Chakotay, to me she's part of the family, but to alot of the crew shes just some Borg we picked up along the way, I'm concerned about her, she's been here for over a year now and still she's not been completly accepted.' Kathryn sighed and took a long slow sip of her coffee resulting in a small droplet sticking to her lip which she licked away. Chakotay couldn't help but notice and he mirrored her by licking at his own lips, and then biting slightly onto his lower lip to stop himself from making any tale noise of the effects she was having on him.

'Chakotay? Chakotay?!' She tried to get his attention as she had caught him staring at her lips. He never replied so she kicked him slightly on the foot and brought him back to life.

'Sorry Captain...my mind was...uhm, preoccupied.' He stated.  
'I can see that, and since when did you start calling me 'Captain' when we were alone?' She queried.

'Sorry, I guess my minds just on other things, I'm okay.' He lied.  
She gave him a concerned look before continuing.

'So what do you think I should do? She asked

'About what?'

'My problem...with Seven? God Chakotay have you been listening to a single word I've been saying today? Are you sure your okay because you just keep staring at me like you can't move.' She asked extremly concerned now and wondering what might have happened to him, she hoped to God that he wasn't under anymore alien infulences, again.

'Yes I'm here and I was listening, I've just been some what distracted thats all, sorry, I'll give you my undivided attention.' He told her.

'Is that promise?' She mocked giving him a hint of something more, but he couldn't believe it to be more than a friendly joke and moved on. They spent the rest of the Alpha shift going over the reports and deciding on what plans to take into action. They had agreed to meet on Holodeck 1 that evening for dinner, but little did Chakotay know, Kathryn had her own little surprise to give him.

* * *

Chakotay began pacing his quarters 15 minutes before he was due to meet Kathryn, he felt rediculous. Wasn't it the woman who were supposed to obsess over what to wear on a date? Well not exactly a date, more of a informal meeting, he thought to himself. He decided to go with some black slacks and a soft green shirt. He combed back his hair and headed out the door towards the holodeck.

* * *

'Dam it!'

Kathryn Janeway cursed out loud. Chakotay would already be on his way to the holodeck and she was having trouble getting her hair to stay were she instructed it. She managed to get it perfect after some more throwing off things and cursing around her quarters. She smoothed her lilac velvet dress down the front, put on some black pumps and was on her way to meet Chakotay.

* * *

'She's definetly up to something.' said Tom Paris to his best friend Harry Kim and his beautiful wife Be'Lanna

.  
'How do you know? Maybe it's just a coincedence?' She asked raising her eyebrows, already knowing her question didn't need to be answered.

'Na, she is, I could tell by the way she was acting on the bridge yesterday, she must've thought nobody could tell but I saw right through her, always finding little chances to stroke his arm or touch his hand as she passed him a PADD.' he smiled.

'And that's what makes you think she's up to something? You know your not being very open about what exactly you think this thing 'she's up to' is.' Stated Harry as he sipped his Talaxian 'something or other' that Neelix had offered him about 15 mins prior to their conversation.

' Well I don't know exactly myself, but she always did have that glint in her eye, hiding behind protocol, with a hint of something hidden behind her shield.' Added Tom

'Well I just hope that whatever she's planning to do to him turns out well, we know he's head over heels for her, he's not really doing a great job in hiding that, either is she, but she certainly puts up more of a command mask than he does'. Be'Lanna laughed at her own words.

'Yeah, but can you blame them? Why shouldn't they be happy, God knows how long it'll be before we get back to Earth, they deserve to find love and happiness' Replied Harry

'Oh look, Harry Kim the everlasting romantic.' Be'Lanna playfully nudged his arm and smiled. Tom looked her way and kissed her gently on the cheek showing his own afftection towards her.

'Do you think anyone really wants to go home now? Come to think of it, I don't, I see Voyager as home now, Earth is just a place we all used to live. I'm happy here.' Tom said proudly, he hadn't before recognised his feelings on the subject, at least not out loud anyway.

'I feel it to,'

'I feel that way all the time.' Harry and Be'Lanna spoke at the same time.

' And another thing, does Chakotay even know the Captain feels this way? Personally I don't think he has a clue, maybe he's just to wrapped up in his own emotions to see it, afterall she does put up own hell of a fight with her own. ' Be'Lanna suggested.

'Then maybe we should help Chakotay defend his corner' The familiar gleam now in Tom's eyes.

* * *

As Kathryn entered the holodeck, Chakotay was already waiting for her. She was pleased that he had decided not to wear his uniform. Although peeling him out of it later would have ticked one of her fantasy boxes, but she hoped there would be plenty of time to cross that off the check list later if everything went according to plan this evening.

She had programmed a small and cosy italian resturant for there evening, that was vacant apart from themselves.

'So no problem booking a table for tonight?' Chakotay stated breaking the silence.

Kathryn realised that she had been staring at him since entering the holodeck and she felt her face to start to flush slightly with embarrassment.

'Thought there may be enough distractions tonight without the place being crowded'

Whatever Chakotay was going to say died on his lips, his heart was racing with the possiblilities his mind was visualising with her last statement.  
'Commander?'

Bang! He was right back to reality with the use of his title, she had obviously meant it when she said this was a working dinner.

'Shall we?' she asked, gesturing towards an empty table.

During the meal they shared a bottle of red wine and made small talk about the crew. Chakotay loved to keep Kathryn upto date with all the latest developments and knew that she loved to hear about it even though she would never dream of asking directly.

'So I suppose we should discuss how we're going to deal with Seven' He hated having to turn the evening back to business but that was the primary reason for this dinner 'date'.

Kathryn sighed and sat back in her chair contemplating her next words.

'I think her problem lies in her 'collective' as Seven would say, I think it's time that everyone on this ship started to accept Voyager as home'  
'Most of the crew already do Kathryn'  
'I'm beginning to realise that, but I think we need to acknowledge the fact and open up to the possibilities this presents. The crew need to know it's alright to explore this new freedom and start to take some control within their personal lives, without the rules and regulations, lets remove those parameters' She purposefully exaggerated her final word, hoping the realisation as to her meaning would not escape him.

Not for the first time this evening Chakotay was lost for words and began to get uncomfortable in his chair as he felt himself begin to harden with the mental images his mind had congered up with the removal of parameters.  
His focus was drawn to her lips, he wanted to kiss those lips until she was breathless, his tongue wanted to wage a war with hers without caring who was the victor. His eyes wandered further down her body, until drawn to her cleavage which was trapped in the confines of the dress she wore. Her chest rose and fell in time with each breath, Chakotay wanted to quicken that pace by running his hands over her body. He wanted to know what it would feel like to her body respond to him.

'I think we should do it' Kathryn calmly stated

Chakotay nearly choked on his next intake of breath, he wondered whether he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.  
Kathryn had no idea what he was thinking but it was obvious that he hadn't heard a word she's said since mentioning removing parameters.

'Well......?'

She was waiting for him to speak, he tried to form some sort of answer what would not belie the fact he had missed most of the conversation. He watched as her tongue traced a path over her lower lip and a low involuntary groan escaped from him. Kathryn was instantly out of her chair and moved to the side of him, her hand began stroking his back in a soothing montion waiting for him to regain his composure. With the look of concern on her face, Chakotay gestured to show that he was ok. She knelt beside him waiting for him to get his breath back and as her hand rested on his thigh her eyes followed and she could clearly see the reason for his discomfort, his large erection straining against the material of his trousers desperate for release. Her heart lept, part of her had feared that he no longer felt this way about her and in that instant she knew there was no way she was going to let this man get away again - she was going to bring him home.

'Chakotay.' She gasped.

He tried to move himself further under the table in a bid to hid his humilation, but it was too late she had noticed and there was no going back. He tried to explain himself but nothing of any sense came out. This added to his frustration. Here he was with the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, the woman he loved more than anything else in that universe, with a huge hard on and he couldn't even put two words together.

'I ...I'm sorry, Er I can....explain. He took a large breath and centered himself. 'I'm sorry Kathryn I never meant that to happen it's just....God you look dam good tonight!'

Kathryn let out a small playful scoff and placed her hands on her hips.

'Are you saying I don't USUALLY look good?' She frowned.

Chakotay started to fiddle with the hem of the tablecloth, he was feeling obvious discomfort

.  
'No of course that's not it, you always looks amazing, more than you even know'.

She smiled and a warm glow came from deep within her, he did still love her! She couldn't believe it, her hands were getting sweaty and she was becoming dizzy and had to grab onto the table to steady herself. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a love sick teenager. And that's when it hit her, she was in love with him.

'You look pretty good yourself ' She flashed her sexy smile. His heart skipped a beat.

'Kathryn, when you said about lifting those parameters, were you talking in general about the crew finding a home here on Voyager?' He waited dreading the answer  
In that moment Kathryn let go of the table and grabbed Chakotay's head and roughly gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever experianced in his entire 40 years.

'Does that answer your question?' She winked.

Knowing Kathryn wanted him made his heart jump again and he felt like the luckest man alive. But what now? He decided it was better to let her make the first moves, he didn't want to assume anything and have her push him away even further, that's not what he wanted. He let his mind slip back to the kiss, Oh God and it was one hell of a kiss, it didn't exactly do much to help him with his little, wait no, big, problem under the table either.

'I hope so' He replied to her question nervously.

'Come on let's get out of here'

She took his hand and they called for the computer to end the program as they left the couldn't help but grin as they walked hand in hand down the corridors of their precious ship. He was completly unaware or the smiles and aww's of appreciation as they walked together coming from several members of Voyagers crew. The Captain however did notice and this didn't seem to bother her, she just held him closer and continued walking...and smiling.

'Kathryn where are we going?' Chakotay asked.

'My quarters...I have a bigger bed than you.' She purred quietly into his ear.

And so Chakotay's problem once again reinacted it'self. He tried to hide his tenting but the more he fumbled the more Kathryn felt confident and naughty, stroking her hand down his back and looking at him seductivly. They reached her quarters and she keyed in her code of entry. Once inside Kathryn went to the replicator.

'Anything you want?'

'Only one thing' He eyed her daringly, she got the message and all but ran into his arms.

She pushed him up against the wall and brought her lips down on his hard and full of desire letting her tongue slide over his bottom lip looking for entry, he allowed that entry and together they had a battle of the tongues until they had no other option than to let go to breathe. They stood eyes locked together almost frightened that if either looked away the spell would be broken. Chakotay could see the love radiating in her eyes but needed to hear the words. If he asked would she back away? or would have have the courage of her convitions she so far shown tonight.

'Chakotay' she wispered

'Don't break the spell, not yet'

She gently locked hands with his led him through to the bedroom neither speaking. This was the first time he had ever entered her bedroom and he quickly glanced around the room so typically Kathryn in nature. However when he looked harder he saw so many thing that reminded him of time they had shared together. A sand painting, a peace rose and her medicine bundle on her bedside table.

'You are the only thing that has ever been missing to make this place truely home, will you stay with me?'

His lips instantly found her and the kiss told of the love he was not able to speak of at this moment. He guided her to the bed and she sank softly into the matteress, next without speaking he removed both of her shoes and let his hands trail up her legs from her feet. The sensual movement caused her breathing to change and Chakotay knew she was starting to feel the desire he had tried so hard to control all evening. As he reached the hem of her dress he let this rid up with motion of his hands until they came into contact with her underwear. Her breathing was now very shallow and he moved to gaze into her eyes asking for permission to continue.

At her acknowledgement he lifted her up to remove the dress in one movement leaving her in just her bra and pantys. His hands moved to cup her breasts each one filling his hand so perfectly. His thumbs gently rub over her already erect nipples and it delighted him to receive a moan from her in response. Taking this as encouragement he moves to unclip her bra and allow her breasts the exposure they have been longing all evening. He proceeded to take a nipple into his mouth gentle sucking and running his tongue over it. she ran her fingers through his dark hair securing his postion asking him to continue.

Without removing his mouth from his current task at hand he continued on the journey they started earlier, he slowly but seductivly began to lower her last remaining garment.. Kathryn watched as his eyes raked over her body and felt a shiver run through her with the strutinization but didn't move, she had nothing to hide from him anymore.

'Kathryn, play with your breasts for me, show me how you like them to be touched'

Her eyes locked with his seeking the confidence she needed to complete this act with him watching, he sensed her reservation and moved so that he was kneeling at the bottom of the bed between her legs, his hands running over her legs

.  
'Show me Kathryn' he wispered

No more encouragement needed she closed her eyes and moved her hands to breasts, fingers gently tweaking each nipple enhancing their erect state. She had never felt this erotic before and found she quite enjoyed having Chakotay watch her in this way. Her subcouncious already formulating another checklist for later encounters.

Her thoughts halted as she felt Chakotay move, he parted her legs further and she felt his finger invade her juices. She was so wet, her body crying out for his touch that she had so long denied. Feeling his body move lower a cry escaped her lips as his tongue made contact with her clit. Within seconds her body responsed and her orgasm exploded from within, at the moment of release she cried Chakotay's name.

But he never stopped. Again he continued his ministrations with his tongue, savouring the feelings he was experiancing and enjoying the sounds he was forcing out of Kathryn. Again she ground her hips on his face moaning and groaning with her head snapped back. He made her come again before he allowed her a moments rest

.  
'That was ... amazing' She panted

.  
'That was just the start of it my love, I love you.' He told her.

'And I love you, more than anything'.

He moved up her body so his ips where inches from kissed him lightly to begin with and the kiss only grew with passion. He kissed the ssenseitive part just beneath her ear and then moving onto her neck. His hands were contently running over her arms and down to her hips making her shiver in response. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and had to control his urges and not grab her and make hot passionate love to her right there on the floor. He lifted her playfully over his shoulder and carried her from the doorway all the way into the bedroom during which she was smacking her hands off his now naked behind. He laid her gently on the bed and all but pounced on top of her kissing his way down her body again. She wimpered and squirmed under his mouth and hands, never had she felt such raw emotion from just a simple kiss or touch.

'Oh God Chakotay! I need you! NOW!' She complained

'Your wish is my command'

He chuckled to himself realising the irony in his last sentance. And giving her one last kiss her entered her slowly giving her time to adjust to his size. He knew he was a big man and it had been a long time for her, of this he was sure and he didn't want to hurt her. He began to move slowly in and out of her, but the need was to great and she thrust her self on him trying to get him deeper within her. This gave him the only sign her needed to ensure she was ready and with that he began moving lovingly in and out of her warm heat faster than before.

'Mmm, That feels...uh!...So good!' He groaned in reply.

.  
'God faster Chakaotay! Harder!'

He complied by moving in her faster and harder until they both came in a swirling cradle of light. They had never felt so complete than they did now. He was her life as she was his. They held each other for some time after that just letting the warmth they felt within surround them. He was stroking her hair and she was rubbing his back when finally someone spoke.

'Do you think it'll always be like that? She wondered out loud.

'I can only hope so, it sure as hell can't get any better than this' He grinned widely at her and she returned the smile.

'Chakotay? Can I ask you a question?'

'Well technically you just did, but yes my angel you can' He kissed her lightly.

'How long?'

'How long till what?'

'No how long have you loved me for?'

'Since the first time I saw you laugh. I had been extremly attracted to you those first few weeks but it wasn't until that day in the messhall, you were talking to Tom and you laughed and that's when I'd realised, I was in love. Or maybe I already knew, I guess sometimes I'm just as stubborn as the Captain, but don't tell her I said that'. He giggled at the playful swat that landed on his arm.

'I always knew you know.'

'So did the rest of the crew apparantly, or so Be'Lanna told me several time these past few years. I guess I was see through to begin with. Or maybe you just have such a huge effect on me I couldn't hide something bigger than myself.'

She looked down at his now twitching penis and giggled.

'You have no idea to the truth behind that last part.I love you too.' She giggled and brought both hands up to the corners of his face pulling him down for another heartstopping kiss.

Kathryn had again awoke in an incredibly good mood, only this time she had understood why, never before had so little sleep left her feeling so refreshed and energised. Chakotay had left her quarters early that morning to go and replicate himself a new uniform ready for the day ahead. She hadn't wanted him to leave but knew that if he didn't she wouldn't make her duty shift on time.

As she rode the lift to the Bridge ready to start the day, she was aware of the grin that was now spread on her face and even the Captain's mask was having a hard time covering it.

'Pull yourself together Kathryn, your acting like a teenager.' She said out loud to herself

As she stepped onto the Bridge the Captain's mask slipped a little further as she saw Chakotay sat in his usual postion - the smile once again covering her face. She must have been stood there for to long as she heard Ensign Kim's voice in the background.

'Captain on the Bridge.' - Serveral heads turned in her direction and Kathryn felt her cheecks start to flush at having her presence announced, what was wrong with her? She was the Captain of a Starship not some little girl caught with her hands in the cookie jar. This thought made her flush even more, she had definitley had her hands in the cookie jar but just hadn't been caught!

She made her way down to the Captain's chair and could see the amusement in Chakotay's eye like he was reading her thoughts Taking her place she deliberatly avoided looking at Chakotay.

'Report, Mister Paris'

'All systems are fine Captain'

'Good to hear Mr Paris, set us to warp 6 and keep a steady path'

Tom was waiting for the usual departing statement meaning she was leaving for her ready room but the Bridge remained silent - something was 'different' whenever it was a quiet day the Captain always asked for a report and gave a course and speed then left the Bridge for her morning coffee. Tom knew this was the perfect opportunity to start defending Chakotay's corner while all parties were present.

Kathryn was grateful when Tom started his usual banter about the latest film he and Be'Lanna had been watching, it gave her the much needed time to compose herself as she still hadn't managed to make eye contact with Chakotay but he was enjoying watching her squirm.

Tom's voice broke her concentration 'So the moral of the film is home is whereever you are'.

'Sounds like a good movie Tom, but it's just a movie' Harry offered trying to get the conversation to turn to debate.

'What do you think Captain, isn't home where ever you happen to be?'

'Well if I were stranded on a Borg Sphere I don't think I would call it home just because I happened to be there' she retorted

'No I mean some where like Voyager, where we live as a family - you know with you and Chakotay as the Ma and Pa.' Tom suggested cheekily.

'I think home is where ever your heart is Tom' She knew what Tom was doing, trying to show her what she had right here on Voyager, what he didn't know what she had made that realisation for herself last night.

'I like that Captain, that makes more sense. I think we all really need to think about that and just where our heart really is and whether most of us are actaully home.'

She stood now ready to make her way to her Ready Room .

'I agree Mister Paris, and I can safely say my heart is on Voyager'

She turned and made a start towards her Ready Room and knew as soon as her back was turned Tom was grinning from ear to ear.

'Oh Mister Paris...'

'Yes Captain'

She turned back to face him 'If you ever refer to me as your 'Ma' again, you won't be getting Pa's quarters when he moves into mine'.

The End.


End file.
